


Love In A Paper

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's just me missing chansoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: A show where we can hear the stories behind the couples' paper year. Love in a paper = Love in the first year. First year anniversary is also called paper anniversary.





	Love In A Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend, divine!!!! I hope you guys will like it too. (Though this is just me missing these two dorks ><)

Ah. I'm really excited today. I heard the guests for today's show is a powerful couple.

 

As I read the questions to be asked later, the director approached me.

 

"In a few minutes, they'll be here. Get ready."

I bowed as the director walked back to his spot.

 

The whole production team is in hurry and very detailed with everything. Like we're gonna be visited by a royal couple.

 

I walked my way to the stage, sat in the couch. The stylist and the make-up artist stood next to me, doing some last minute work.

 

"Hey. This show is really lucky, they agreed to do this." The stylist said as she sprayed some liquid to my hair.

 

 

"Jenny, they're here."

The director walked towards me with 2 male figures alongside him.

 

The staffs were all frozen as these two men entered the set.

 

 

Oh My God.

 

 

 

"Meet Mr. Do Kyungsoo and Mr. Park Chanyeol, our guest for today."

 

The two men bowed to me as the director said their names. Their so...

 

 

 

 

Beautiful.

 

I bowed to them as the director introduced me.

The staffs were all back to their works and briefed them about how the show works and about the questions I'll be asking later.

 

In five minutes, the show will start and this is the first time, in my three years, I thanked all the Gods this show isn't a live broadcast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning everyone! I am Jenny, your host and Welcome to Love In a Paper!"

 

I tried my best to sound cheerful and hide the nervousness I feel inside me. God.

 

"Today's show is a very special one because our couple guest for today is such a powerful couple. Believe me, they're like a royal couple."

 

The audience awed as I said the statement.

 

"Well, I know everyone of you is excited so! What are we waiting for! Let's all welcome our couple for today!

 

Mr. Park Chanyeol and Mr. Do Kyungsoo!"

 

 

The people inside the set, including the staffs, cheered and clapped their hands as if they're all pleased to meet the couple.

 

"Hello, I'm Do Kyungsoo."

 

"And I'm Park Chanyeol. And we're really happy to see all of you today!" The taller man said cheerfully, giving everyone a happy vibe.

 

"Oh, please take a sit. And believe me, we're more pleased and happy to see the two of you! Thank you for accepting our invitation despite your busy schedules!" The couple smiled at me, showing their crescent eyes.

 

Ah. How genuine and beautiful these smiles are.

 

Knowing how busy these two are, Mr. Park being a producer and Mr. Do as a singer-actor, we still got a chance to have this interview with them.

 

"So! First of all, I heard that today is really your first year anniversary! As in exactly a year ago, you two shared the most precious day with each other. Congrats on your paper anniversary!"

 

"Ah! Yes, thank you! And we're really glad we'll be sharing this day with everyone." Mr. Do said as he showed us his heart-shaped smile.

 

"So, you're the famous couple fans called ChanDi, combination of your stage names, and ChanSoo, of your real names. How long have you been together before you guys decided to settle down?"

 

I asked nervously, as all people know they're the first homosexual idols to be out about their relationship publicly.

 

"Ah, people only knew about our relationship three years ago, a year before the group's disbandment. But to be honest, we've been dating since, like we're only 25. So that makes 6 years of dating." Mr. Park said as the younger nods with agreement.

 

"So you mean, you guys dated for 4 years secretly?"

 

"Well, we couldn't help it. We really had to consider everything and everyone at that time. But I guess, 4 years was enough and that's when we decided to tell everyone about it." The smaller replied as he placed his hand in his partner's thigh.

 

"You know, when you love someone that you just want everyone to know and not hide it anymore. That's how I felt way back 3 years."

 

The people awed in Mr. Park's statement, feeling how hard it is for the couple, and at the same time happy for them.

 

"That's so cute and we all know har hard things were that time. But look at how you guys are now, you made it." I said, expressing how I admire their relationship and commitment towards each other despite the things they went through.

 

"Yes. We're really glad and thankful for the people who supported us, the members and the fans and everyone. And I'm more glad to Kyungsoo for not leaving me and sticking with me through the time." Chanyeol said as he looked at his husband, eyes shining, full of affection. Mr. Do returned the gaze showing his affectionate smile to his other half.

 

The audience clapped. The atmosphere in the set makes everyone feel loved, like we're all witnessing a pure and true love this couple has to each other.

 

"This is the first time I felt lonely for being single, seeing how lovey-dovey you guys are." The people laughed, if I know some of them felt the same way too.

 

"You guys lived together for 10 years with the other members. Does that make everything easy when you lived as a married couple?"

 

"Uuh, no. I thought living with Kyungsoo for years makes me know a lot of things about him. But he always surprise me."

"What are you saying? I'm no different when we were in dorm."

The audience laughed again at how deffensive Kyungsoo is.

 

"No no, you're not. Like you always leave our bed unfixed. You never did that when we were in dorm. You always want things to be in order and proper."

"I cook for breakfast. Besides, you're always the last one to wake up though."

"No I woke up first one time but you still didn't fix the bed."

"You didn't cook so I assumed you're assigned with the bed while I'm at cooking. Isn't that how it works?" Mr. Do asked the audience.

"Yes." The people replied with a laugh.

 

"Ah! Is that so? Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

The audience laughed again, but this time with Mr. Do.

 

"Ah! Speaking of which, how do you guys divide the household chores between the two of you?"

 

"Since I work at home and Kyungsoo does some shooting, I do more of the chores. But if he's at home, he cook for breakfast and lunch while I do dinner. It all depends on his schedule. You know, as a good husband that I am, I consider him. If he's busy and tired, I'll do the things. You don't really have to assign things to one of you. It's a natural."

 

"But you guys just had a debate about fixing the bed a moment ago?"

 

"Well, that's an exception I think." The audience once again laughed as Chanyeol say these things.

 

Ah. These two is really cute.

 

"So if we sum it all up, living as a married couple is still good and bearable?" I jokingly said.

 

"Uuuh, if Chanyeol is involve, nothing is bearable." Mr. Do replied with a hint of joke, Chanyeol pouting at him looking like a kicked puppy.

 

 

"But yeah, I love him enough to bear with all these things."

This made the audience awed as Chanyeol hugged his husband, and the other petting him.

 

"You still work in the same industry. How does that help you as a couple?"

 

"It's actually nothing new. Even before we dated, we click when it comes to music. Music lead us to each other. It's like we're music soulmates. It somehow help us to be more comfortable with each other."

 

"Yes. Like, it's normal for couples to fight, right? We do fight too. But every after fight, Chanyeol will get his guitar and strum some chords. It helps us calm down first before we talk about things. I never talk to him while anger is in control in either of us. I think it's a bit weird for other people, that we will listen to some music first before talk. Yeah?"

 

"No, no. It's actually a good thing you guys do. We all know how bad can things end up when anger eat us up. And it's cute how music helps you." I deffended and saw the ease in the couple's face.

 

"You've known each other for years. Is there or are there, rather, things that you want the other to change?"

 

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

 

"I don't think that's how a relationship works." Mr. Park started. "For me, it would be selfish of me to ask him to change a thing for the sake of my own comfort. And besides, that's him. That's what makes him Do Kyungsoo. Why would I like him to change? I loved him for who he was. And I think that's what love is. Accepting your partner."

That left us awed.

 

"Others might say, 'Ah, so I should tolerate him with his wrong acts.' But no, that's not what I meant. Accepting is different from tolerating. Acceptance is you accept him and still loved him. Tolerate means you accept the act because you love him. If you want your partner to change, at least it should be for the better of him and not for your own sake."

 

I smiled at him as an agreement and turned to the audience, seeing them nid their head.

 

"Well, I agree with Chanyeol. Besides, relationship is a two-way relationship. Asking for your partner to change is just like you're asking for a gift but not giving anything. And for me, before you ask someone to change, you should look at yourself first. What are the things you should change for yourself first. You can't jusk ask someone to stop doing these things for your comfort but you, yourself, do exactly the same thing."

 

 

"Wow. You guys left us awed with your words of wisdom." I said as we clapped our hands to these two intellectual, in love, men.

 

They smiled and bowed in return, holding each other's hand.

 

 

"Now, how can you describe each other as a partner?"

 

"Uhm, Chanyeol can be seen as a loud and cheerful person but he's actually sensitive. He thinks of others' sake first before his own. He has a soft spot for every one. And I think that's one of his best characteristics. He always forgive first. It's not that I'm a cold hearted one but... I always see things objectively. Unlike me, Chanyeol, no matter whose at fault, will always be the first one to ask for forgiveness. And no doubt, will always forgive you." Mr. Do said as he smile genuinely, showing his admiration for his partner.

 

"Of course, it's because I love you."

 

"Awww." The audience awed again. 

 

Seriously, how many times will the audience give this reaction.

 

"Hmm, Kyungsoo seems so quiet and reserved but he's actually clingy. He's way more clingy than me. But I'm not complaining, let me clarify that. It's just that people think Kyungsoo is a distant person but he is actually not. He's not cold hearted but actually a soft one. And I like it about him. I like everything about him." Chanyeol said as he hold Kyungsoo's hand and gently squeezed it.

 

Really, these two shows what true love is.

 

 

 

"For the last part of the program, we asked the both of you to rewrite your vows to each other, right? It may be what you guys promised a year ago, or a new vow. So now, let's hear it from you guys." I said as one of the staffs went on stage and gave them a blue paper, where they wrote their vows.

 

"Chanyeol will go first." Mr. Do announced and Mr. Park pouted as he unfolded the paper and started reading what was written.

 

 

"I'm really nervous. Ah. I don't even know why. Uuh, can you please clap your hands first?"

 

We all laughed at Mr. Park but obliged and gave him a round of applause.

 

 

He sighs.

*BGM: It's You by Henry*  
*VCR: Pictures taken from their private wedding*

Baby I'm falling Head over heels  
Looking for ways to  
let you know just how I feel  
Wish I was holding You by my side  
I wouldn't change a thing  
cause finally it's real

 

"Soo. Hubby. Honey. Babe. Whatever pet name you want me to call you. First and foremost, let me say how thankful I am to be with you."

 

Tryna hold back  
You oughta know that  
You're the one that's on my mind  
I'm falling too fast Deeply in love  
Finding the magic  
in the colors of you

 

"The first time I saw you sitting at the corner of the practice room, I never thought we'd end up together. But that doesn't mean I regret everything. Not a single thing, in fact. I'm thankful you stayed as a good friend, until now even we're already married. I'm thankful you're always my Kyungsoo who I can rely on. I'm thankful you never left me. You could have but you chose to stay. Oh my gosh why am I crying."

 

You're the right time  
at the right moment  
You're the sunlight  
keeps my heart going  
know when I'm with you  
Can't keep myself from falling  
right time at the right moment  
It's you  
you it's you  
you it's you

 

Kyungsoo wiped his tears as he smiled fondly at the other, staring with so much affection in his eyes.

Baby I'm falling Deeper in love  
Everything that you are is  
all I'm dreaming of  
And if I can break enough  
to show you that I need us  
I'd give up everything  
I have girl just for you

 

"I might not be able to say these things everyday but I really am thankful. No words, songs or even poem can equate how thankful I am to you. I can never think of being with someone but you. Everything feels right when it's me and you. We've been through a lot. We've faced a lot together. I don't expect anything from you anymore. You're as perfect husband, partner, best friend, as one can be. I hope... I hope we'll still work things together. We still have a lot to learn about this married life and we still have to face a lot of things but if it's with you, even if it takes forever, I'll gladly accept this roller coaster ride of ours. Even if God will give me another life, I'll still choose you because you are my soulmate. And even if in that another life we aren't soulmates, I'll still look for you. Because it's you, Do Kyungsoo, who made me the happiest person in this world. I love you. I had and I always will."

 

Tryna hold back  
You oughta know that  
You're the one that's on my mind  
I'm falling too fast Deeply in love  
Girl all I need to breathe is you

 

Chanyeol ended his vow hugging his partner and kissing his forehead.

 

The audience clapped, trying their best not to cry. Everyone can see how affectionate and how true Chanyeol's love for Kyungsoo is.

 

It's now Kyungsoo's turn to do the vow. He unfolded the paper and...

 

nothing's written on it.

 

Chanyeol saw the paper and just smiled, as if expecting this to happen.

 

I looked at Kyungsoo as if asking him why was it left blank.

 

He just smiled at me and looked at Chanyeol again, hand caressing the other's cheek, making the other feel the coldness from their wedding ring's metal.

Cause you're the right time  
at the right moment  
you're the sunlight  
keeps my heart going  
know when i'm with you  
Can't keep myself from falling  
right time at the right moment  
it's you

 

"Chanyeolie, just like in our wedding, I didn't prepare anything. You know why? Because whenever I look at you, my heart clench so hard it hurts, reminding me just how much I love you and hoping to spend the rest of my lifetime with you."

 

Every night in my bed I'm dreaming  
That it's you in my arms I'm holding  
Girl all I want is you  
you know you're the right time  
at the right moment  
you're the sunlight  
keeps my heart going  
It's you

 

"I just have to look at you and my heart, my eyes will tell you everything. You know I was never good with words. You know how flawed I am but thank you for still loving me like I am the best person in this world. For me, you are. You are the best person. Everything between us just fits each other. If it's not you then I don't know who would I want to share these moments with. Waking up with you everyday still feels like a dream and I just need to slap myself everytime I see how beautiful you are. Chanyeol, please let me be the one to be with you until the end. You brought the best out of me. And I could never think of anyone I wanna spend my life with but you. It's you. It's always been you. And it will always be you. I'll never be the best husband in this world. But I promise you I'll always give you my best and be the husband you can only dream of. I love you. I do love you."

 

Cause You're the right time  
at the right moment  
You're the sunlight  
keeps my heart going  
know when I'm with you  
Can't keep myself from falling  
right time at the right moment  
It's you  
you it's you  
you it's you  
you it's you  
you  
you it's you

 

The couple teared up. Hugging each other, Kyungsoo hushing and caressing his husband's back.

 

 

I can't keep myself from crying anymore. The audience cried with the couple too. Everyone knows how hard and rough the road these two went through and we're all just glad to see them happy, loving each other endlessly.

 

"We're really happy for the both of you. And also, we're really thankful and pleased to have you here. Again, Happy Paper Anniversary to the both of you. We hope nothing but happiness ahead of your marriage." I said a moment later as the atmosphere in the set calmed down.

 

"Oh no, we're glad to be here. Thank you very much. And thank you everyone for sharing this day with us." Mr. Park said as he and his partner bowed to the audience and to the camera.

 

"Again, this is Jenny, your host, together with Mr. Do Kyungsoo and Mr. Park Chanyeol as our guest for today. And this is, Love In a Paper! See you next week! Bye!"

I waved my hand to the camera as the director said 'cut'.

 

I stood up when the stage was attacked by three cute species.

 

"Aww. Are these your babies? They are so cute!" I said as I pet each of the dogs.

 

"Well, for now. But soon we'll have our real baby." Mr. Park said as he lift one of the dogs to his arms.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and took the other two.

 

"Wow! That would be nice! And I'm sure you guys will do goos as parents!" I said excitingly. Just imagining them holding a real baby, I can't help but squeel.

 

"Thank you!" The couple said and bid their farewell to each one of the production team.

 

As I watch them walk their way out, I can't help but to think and hope that someday I want to be as happy and in love as they are.

 

These couple deserve nothing but happiness. I hope for them to be strong...

 

and to have a lot of baby Chanyeol and baby Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! I love you fam!!! I love Chansoo


End file.
